villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skull Kid (Zelda)
Skull Kid is a major character in the 2000 video game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Although he is the central antagonist of the game, it is primarily due to the influence of the Majora's Mask, as he himself is not evil and is merely being controlled by the mask's powers. He was voiced by Sachi Matsumoto. Biography ''Ocarina of Time'' Skull Kid's chronological first appearance is in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Link can find him in the Lost Woods, playing a flute. If he plays Saria's Song, Skull Kid will give him a Piece of Heart. Link can also sell Skull Kid the Skull Mask, but he will only pay half of what it is worth. If Link encounters Skull Kid as an adult, Skull Kid shoots Link with needles from his flute, dropping an Orange Rupee if defeated. ''Majora's Mask'' Skull Kid used to be friends with the four great Giants of Termina, but they had to protect the land and went to the four corners of Termina. Skull Kid did not understand why his friends left him and felt betrayed, although he later befriends the two fairies named Tatl and Tael. However, he was still filled with rage over the loss of his old, and caused much mischief. At one point, Skull Kid found the Happy Mask Salesman and decided to rob him, and he took Majora's Mask, which gave him incredible magical powers. However, Majora began taking control of the Skull Kid. He used this power to summon cause the moon to fall to the Earth, trap all the giants and curse many of the citizens of Termina. About three days before the moon crashes, Skull Kid encounters Link, the Hero of Time. Skull Kid steals both his Ocarina of Time and his horse, Epona, and turns Link into a Deku Scrub. However, he also abandoned Tatl by accident, and she decided to go with Link so she could find the Skull Kid, but she bonded with him over time, and after witnessing Skull Kid hit Tael for speaking out of line, she decided to helped Link stop the Moon from falling and to recover Majora's Mask from him. Before the final boss, after the moon is stopped by the Skull Kid's four friends, who turn out to be the Four Giants that are supposed to protect Termina, Majora's Mask suddenly abandons the Skull Kid, saying that Skull Kid was only a mere puppet, and that a mere puppet that is unusable is nothing more than garbage. The mask floats up into the Moon's mouth, making the moon suddenly start moving again towards Clock Town, and the four giants are unable to stop it. During all this, the Skull Kid is unconscious. At the end of the game, Skull Kid tells Link how good it was to have friends, and the Giants come and tell him that they had not forgotten about him, and he was still their friend giving him much joy and relief. Although they go back to their temples, this was the reason the Skull Kid went on a rampage. Because of this, the four races and Giants of Termina were separated. Skull Kid then smells Link and suddenly remembered that Link smells like the forest kid with the fairy that taught him Saria's Song. ''Twilight Princess'' A Skull Kid also appears in Twilight Princess as a guardian of the Lost Woods. It is unknown if this Skull Kid is the same one from Majora's Mask, but they both serve an adversarial role towards the game's protagonist Link. When Link comes to remove Zant's curse by finding the Master Sword, the Skull Kid tests him by sending wave after wave of Puppets after him until Link attacks him directly several times. Link has to fight him and his puppets one more time to reach the Temple of Time. Other Games ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Skull Kid appears as two stickers. The first, based on Ocarina of Time, gives a small boost to Ganondorf's darkness attacks. The second, based on Majora's Mask, gives all fighters an increase to leg attacks. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' Skull Kid, along with Majora, appears in Super Smash Bros. 4, as an Assist Trophy. When Skull Kid/Majora is summoned, they flip the screen upside down, or make the controls reversed for a few seconds. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Skull Kid returns once more as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, acting exactly the same like he did in the last game. He is one of the few Assist Trophies that cannot be KO'ed. He also appears as an advanced primary grab-type spirit, whose Spirit Battle is against a Mii Brawler wearing his clothing and Majora's Mask, with two Meta Knights accompanying him, representing Tatl and Tael. Skull Kid as an Assist Trophy can show up to cover the arena with fog. At level 99, he can be enhanced to the Legendary "Skull Kid & Majora's Mask" spirit, which grants the fighter the ability to steal some of their opponents' health whenever they strike an enemy. ''Hyrule Warriors'' Skull Kid appears as a DLC character in Hyrule Warriors and in the base game of Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. He uses the Ocarina as his weapon, using it to instruct Tatl and Tael to attack. He also appears as the antagonist of the Linkle's Tale scenario "The Girl in the Green Tunic", where he steals Linkle's compass within Faron Woods. Linkle attempts to take it back, but Skull Kid simply teleports away whenever she approaches and summons a horde of monsters to distract her. Eventually, the compass emits a magical force that prevents Skull Kid from teleporting, allowing Linkle to confront and defeat the thief. Although Skull Kid gives the compass back to Linkle, he teases her by claiming he plans on taking it again soon before leaving. Gallery Skull Kid.png 220px-MM3D Skull Kid Artwork.png Skull Kid (Moon).jpg|Promotional art of Skull Kid. Majora's Mask assist.png|A possessed Skull Kid in Super Smash Bros. 4. Skull Kid Twilight Concept.png|''Twilight Princess'' concept art of Skull Kid. Trivia *It is stated in Ocarina of Time that a child likely ends up turning into a Skull Kid if they get lost in the Lost Woods. *The Skull Kid, as well as the others, are generally friendly to children such as Child Link, but are very hostile towards adults, whom they feared and have no qualms attacking Adult Link when he enters the area. *While a race of Skull Kids does exist, it is highly theorized that the Skull Kids presented in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess are the same being. **The Skull Kid in Majora's Mask appears to recognize Link as the "fairy boy that taught him the song in the Woods", which may likely be referencing Link teaching the song to the Skull Kid in the Lost Woods. ***The Skull Kid in Twilight Princess is supported by the fact that it knows Saria's Song, which is the same song that Link taught the Skull Kid in Ocarina of Time. Because of the timeline skip, however, this Skull Kid may possibly be a descendant. Navigation Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kids Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Manga Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains by Proxy